


Waltz Jump

by indigorose50



Series: Indigowallbreaker's Lazytown Prompts [57]
Category: LazyTown
Genre: Fluff, Ice Skating, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Robbie learns Sport A Thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-12 01:49:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11726994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indigorose50/pseuds/indigorose50
Summary: Prompt:  Sporty is really bad at some sport (ice skating? First sport that came to mind lol) and Robbie helps him because he's surprisingly a good ice skater.





	Waltz Jump

**Author's Note:**

> "Things I taught Myself Just For The Lazytown Fandom" Chapter 5: Figure Skating

Sportacus landed on the ice with a grunt, sliding a few feet back. He rubbed his back with grit teeth. He half expected to hear Robbie laugh at his mistake. To his surprise, Robbie glided in front of him and reached out a hand.

“That was horrible, let’s try again.” Robbie pulled him up, “Keep your arms out this time. You’ll keep your balance better.”

“I would feel better if I didn’t have to do this backwards,” Sportacus admitted, “I keep thinking I’m going to run into something.”

Robbie gestured to the expanse of frozen empty lake behind them, “Exactly  _what_ are you going to run in to?”  

Sportacus shrugged. They had been outside for nearly an hour. After Sportacus had happened upon Robbie doing jumps and spins on the ice, he had practically begged he villain to show him how to move like that. Ice hockey Sportacus could do, but nothing near as elegant as what Robbie was trying to teach him.

“Can you demonstrate the waltz jump one more time?” Sportacus asked. He _did_ need another example. But he also liked seeing Robbie move gracefully, effortlessly, around the ice.

Rolling his eyes, Robbie moved a few yards away. “It’s pretty simple as far as jumps go,” he said. He did a few waltz jumps in a row, making a different point to Sportacus each time. He showed where to positions his legs, the angle of his feet; he sounded almost like a real instructor.

Finally, he slid over to Sportacus, who was watching him dreamily, only half digesting the directions.

“Try again,” Robbie demanded, snapping Sportacus from his thoughts. 

Sportacus moved away further into the lake and took a deep breath. He began by gliding around, picking up speed. When he felt comfortable enough he began skating backwards. He lifted his right leg, and jumped.

For the first time, he landed on his other foot and kept his balance, arms outstretched. He grinned. There was a noise behind him that sounded like “ _Sport watch out-_ ” and he half turned, still grinning. 

He slammed right into Robbie. Robbie caught him around the middle before they could topple over. Sportacus reflectively grabbed Robbie’s shoulders to stay on his feet. This left them standing on the ice in an awkward position. 

Embarrassment coloring his cheeks, Sportacus lifted his head to apologize to Robbie. When their eyes met, however, Sportacus found himself a little too close to Robbie’s face. The other was staring down at him, looking a little frazzled. 

“S-sorry,” Sportacus managed, trying to ignore the feel of chocolate-scented breath on his nose, “Are you okay?”

“Yes,” Robbie looked away, “Congratulations on finding the  _one thing_  you could possibly run into out here.”

Sportacus couldn’t surpass a giggle. In a rush of affection, he leaned forward and gave Robbie a peck on the cheek. “Thank you for teaching me.” Before Robbie could fully register what just happened, Sportacus let go of him and skated away to practice more. His face was so warm he was surprised the lake hadn’t melted.


End file.
